As wireless technology progresses, communications devices are becoming increasingly integrated and sophisticated. For example, smart phones are small, portable, battery-powered wireless communications devices that may support numerous applications and wireless communications protocols. Support of such features may increase power consumption; however, market forces tend to drive down size and weight of portable wireless communications devices, thereby leading to reduced battery size, weight, or both, thereby reducing battery capacity. Further, advanced wireless communications protocols may have stringent linearity and out-of-band emissions requirements. The combination of increased power consumption and a desire to reduce battery size and weight drives a need to improve operating efficiency, while meeting stringent requirements mandated by advanced wireless communications protocols. Thus, there is a need to improve operating efficiency of wireless communications devices while conforming to requirements mandated by advanced wireless communications protocols.